An organic light-emitting device is a device that includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes and electrons injected from the respective electrodes of the organic light-emitting device are recombined in the organic compound layer to generate excitons and light is emitted as the excitons return to their ground state.
The organic light-emitting device is also called an organic electroluminescent device or organic EL device. Recent years have seen remarkable advances in the field of organic light-emitting devices. Organic light-emitting devices offer low driving voltage, various emission wavelengths, rapid response, and small thickness and are light-weight.
Extensive efforts have been made on creation of novel light-emitting organic compounds. Creation of such compounds are critical for producing high-performance organic light-emitting devices.
For example, PTL 1 and 2 disclose examples of the materials used in emission layers. PTL 1 discloses an organic compound represented by the structural formula below:

PTL 2 discloses an organic compound represented by a structural formula below:

The organic compounds and the organic light-emitting devices described in these patent literatures need to be improved to meet practical needs.